The invention relates to a trailer device for motor vehicles, comprising a crossmember which is mountable on a vehicle body on the rear-end side thereof, a holding unit, which is provided on the crossmember and which carries a ball neck receiving body comprising a ball neck receptacle, into which receiving body an insertion portion of a ball neck supporting a coupling ball is insertable and fixable therein.
Such trailer devices are known from the prior art.
In the case of these known trailer devices there is the problem that the ball neck receiving body is arranged in a stationary manner and therefore is constantly visible when the insertion portion of the ball neck is not inserted in said receiving body.
The problem addressed by the invention is therefore that of improving a trailer device of the type in question such that the ball neck receiving body is both visible and intrusive to the least possible extent when a ball neck is not inserted.